The Secret Love Affair
by qsmadness007
Summary: Alex finds happiness with a suprising person at The Agency
1. Default Chapter

The secret love affair.  
part 1  
disclaimer: these aren't my characters  
Albert Eberts walks through the halls of the agency, carrying some files that need to be checked by Miss Monroe. He goes up stairs to her office, he hears crying inside. He wonders if he should enter. He knocks quietly.  
"I...don't mean to come in on you like this." Her tear shimmered eyes gaze up at him, his heart starts beating for a second. She just watches him, not saying anything.  
"These files need to be updated, ...but it can wait till later...if you want to talk we can...wait what am I saying...you probably don't want to talk to me...no one here does...I am sorry you are sad...you can get to these files at your own convience. " She watches him silently, tears streaming down her beautiful face.   
  
She wants to say something but she can't. Her throat is closed up and her mouth refuses to open.  
  
Eberts sets the files on the edge of her table. He pulls out some kleenex and hands it to her. She takes it gratefully, trying to give him a tiny smile.  
  
"I...I..am sure you want to be alone.." He thinks of something and pulls out a slip of paper and a pen, and writes his cell phone number down. "If you do want to talk to someone...I am a good listener...I know you won't ...but I will answer you anytime...if you do decide to call...I hope you feel better...I am ..am probably making you nervous and ...uncomfortable...and I have work to do...I hope you find someone to help you through this...I am sorry, sorry." He backs out of the room, as Hobbes and Darien enter.   
  
"You're a fool, Albert, why would she ever like you, and you stood in her office babbling, when she obivously needed time to be alone." He scolds himself mentally.  
  
---  
Alex wipes her tears away quickly, Eberts name on her throat, she picks up Eberts cell phone number, burying it in her hand and clears her throat. "So, what do you guys want?"  
  
"Why don't you tell us, what's wrong, first, did Charlie Brown make you cry?" Hobbes asks.  
  
"No, I wasn't crying, my allergies are acting up again." she lies.  
  
"Oh, I see." Darien says stepping in and sitting on the table. "I don't believe you."  
  
"Why not, its true?"  
  
"I believe her Fawkes, I think you should, too." Hobbes says.  
  
"Okay. We wanted to see if you wanted to go out to lunch." Fawkes says, leaning back and placing his head on the soft couch.  
  
"Sure." She puts the phone number in her pocket, with the kleenex, it may come in handy. 


	2. part 2

Secret Love Affair   
Part two  
  
8pm  
Alex curls into a ball on her sofa, and flips off the mindless shows on the telly. Her tabby, Louie Louie, runs up to her. She strokes his head. She sighs. She feels empty she has felt empty all day. She wishes she had someone here with her, if only she hadn't lost her son. If only he was here with her, maybe she would be able to feel complete again.  
  
She decides to get up and get a soda, she puts her hands in her pocket as she does, her hand feels the wad of tissue, and the phone number. Should she take a shoot on Eberts, was he worth it, there was just something that fasicinated her about his behavior this morning. He was so sadden, she was sad, and he wanted so much to help. The thing she needed was to have some one put his strong arms around her, and let her sleep in a safe haven, was Eberts this person?  
  
Now, was not the time for silly school girl fantasies, -or- was it. She turns on some music. "A hard Day's Night" by the Beatles comes on. It makes her cry. She turns the station quickly.  
  
"Only you" by the Platters. "What is this a conspricacy?" She asks herself. She flips the radio off, and walks into the fridge and peers in. She is not thirsty anymore, and what she wants would never be in the fridge.   
  
"Is it too much to want to be loved,Louie?" She asks, bending down to stroke his head as he began to rub against her legs.   
  
She decides to take a chance, she picks up her small black phone, unfolds the number and begins to dial. She has six numbers punched in when she hangs up. She takes a deep breath. "You can do this, Alex, all you have to do is make a phone call. It isn't that hard." The multicoloured butterflies begin to glide freely in her stomach. She takes a deep breath and dials again, this time making it all the way through.  
  
He picks up on the second ring."Hello?" She goes mortified and can't speak. He sounds a little groggy, she had woken him up.  
"Alex, is that you?" He asks softly. She drops the phone.  
  
She begins to cry heavily unto the phone. She is about to call back when the phone rings. She waits till the third ring, and picks it up.  
  
"Hello, Alex, did you need to talk?" He asks sweetly.  
  
"I don't need to talk but I do need something else from you." She whispers very low. He must strain to catch each word from her lips.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can I come over to your place, and I will tell you then."The hand holding the phone begins to tremble.  
  
"I can come pick you up?" He offers.  
  
"Where are you in your house?" She wonders if this is a good idea.  
  
"In my bed." He admits truthfully.  
  
"Can you stay there?"  
  
"Okay, my bedroom is the one in the very back of the house, you know my address right?"   
  
She nods, then remembers she is on the phone. "I do, I memorized everyone's address from the personal files."  
  
"Be careful driving, please." He says, She knows it is not because he thinks she wants sex, it seems the thought had never crossed his mind yet, he was generally concerned.  
  
"I will, I promise."  
  
"Keys are under the mat."  
  
---  
Albert hopes she is okay, it had broken his heart seeing her cry, it always broke his heart when ever he saw women cry, because there was so much he'd like to do for them, to bring joy into their life, taking away their tears. But many women rejected his offer, believing he really has no offer. He stays patiently, waiting, pleading God to give her safe traveling mercies.  
  
He closes his eyes for a second, and is woken by a key turning in the lock, and the door closing softly. Tiny footfalls are heard coming towards him. Alex opens his door. "I hope this doesn't offend you though." She motions for him not to move.  
  
"No, not at all, but what exactly is it you need."  
  
"Will you let me sleep with your arms encircled around me?"  
  
He nods, lifting the covers for her, and motions for her to come to him, she sits on the bed, and he turns on his right side, he places his right arm on the bed, and motions for her to lay down on it. She lays on her left side facing towards him, and he pulls the covers over them, and encircles her tiny waist with his left arm. He locks his left hand with his right hand. She snuggles her head into her chest, and murmurs "Thank you." before they both drift on into sleep.  
  



	3. ch.3

Part 3  
  
10 something  
  
Albert gazes upon the lovely woman in his arm. His head is pounding, that is why he was in bed, but this feels strange to him. "Nothing will happen after this. Why would it? She just needs some man to hold her. She can find anyone who would want to do this." He sighs softly. Watching her rhythmetic breathing, makes him nervous. "She is in my bed, but she isn't mind." He is content that she allows him this small favor, though she doesn't know it is a favor to him. His bed has been so cold and lonely recently. He closes his eyes. Women have never been a great pursuiter of him. They always took him the wrong way, he has so much to give, and they can't see that.  
  
His right index finger delicately plays with a strand of her auburn hair, wrapping it around his finger softly, then letting it fall back gently to join the rest of her hair. Then he begins the process again. She looks so lovely sleeping next to him, and her hair is so soft to his touch. He hopes he doesn't wake her. He closes his eyes for a second, he knows this will never work out, and if for some reason he did try to go any farther with her innocent request, like a date, he would probably get fired. Its against company policy, and the official would surely not part with his freebie fivestar, he would part with his fourstar ex -IRS agent. He sighs again softly. He takes his finger away from her hair. He snuggles his face into the goose down pillow, deeper. He closes his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Albert, can I call you Albert?" Alex asks, not removing her head from the warmness of her chest.  
  
"It is not the time for you to worry about my problems, you came here because of yours. " He pauses. "No, one really calls me Albert, my friends call me Albie, you can call me that if you wish."  
  
"I don't want to ignore your problems, that would be selfish." She says, she removes her head and looks straight into his blue eyes. His heart melts. He looks away, fearing her brown eyes have the problem to see the problem.  
  
"You aren't selfish. ...I ..I.." he stops. He doesn't know what else to say.  
  
She frowns. He is so helpful, but she can tell she is as stubborn as she is about telling people their problems. She usually does it because it really is none of their business, but she senses he does it because he doesn't want to lay the burden on anyone else when they have her own problems. "Is...is this okay with you?" She asks trying to get his gaze again.  
  
He matches her gaze again."Its.." He stops, wondering if he should be honest with her. He doesn't want to make her feel bad though, but it is best that he tells her the truth. He hopes she won't leave because of it. "It feels...weird...Its not a bad thing...its just ...it...has been...." He chokes on the words, and loses eye contact again. "I'm...I'm sorry." He mutters.  
  
"Oh, don't be sorry, Albie." Alex frowns, he so easily got through to her, though the effect took hours to hit her, how could she get through to him. She feels as if she is about to cry, she buries her head into his chest again, and the tears start to flow.  
  
He rubs her hair and her back. "Don't cry, please, its okay." he whispers.  
  
"No, its not, you are so sad, and I have disturbed you and...."She can't finish through her sobs.  
  
"You didn't disturb me...its...its...I am sorry."He loses his words, and lets her sob, still rubbing her back, and stroking her hair. He stares at the wall. "Albert, what did you do!" he thinks.  
  
"Albie?"  
  
"Huh?" His eyes turn towards him. "Will you tell me what's wrong, if I tell you what is wrong?"  
  
He thinks. "I don't want to ...."  
  
"You won't burden me, please?" she pleads   
  
He can't say no when she is pleading with him. "O..Okay." He whispers.  
  
  
  



	4. ch.4

Part 4  
  
10:30 pm.  
Hobbes and Fawkes are watching a Hitchcock movie on Hobbes's tv. Bobby is sprawled out on the sofa. Darien sitting on the couch. They have spilled popcorn, from a bright purple bowl sitting next to Darien, everywhere.  
  
Hobbes realizes they have seen the movie before. "Hey Fawkes.We saw this movie last week, so , you want to go do something?" He asks stuffing a large handfull of popcorn into his mouth.He sits up and turns to Darien.  
  
"What do you suggest, and swallow that before you answer." Fawkes answers back, throwing a piece of popcorn into the air, and failing to catch it in his mouth, trying to watch the movie out of the corner of his eye."  
  
Hobbes chews and swallows. "How about we go bother Eberts to see why he was bothering Alex today? He was making her cry you know." He searches the dirty carpet with his hand, finds his soda from earlier and goes to take a sip. He spits it out. "Stupid flat soda.  
  
"I thought you believed Alex about the allergy thing, and wasn't that the soda that has been on the floor since I joined the agency?" Darien raises an eyebrow in disgust.  
  
"What are you talking about this soda has only been down here since last week, " He eats some more popcorn. "And now that I think about it, it did look like he was making her cry."  
  
"So, what do you say we do about it?"  
  
"I haven't quiet thought of that." He turns to the movie again.   
  
"Well, when you think of any brillant ideas let me know." He stretches out on the couch, making sure not to knock over the popcorn. His feet dangle near Bobby's face. Bobby swats at his Darien's feet.Darien moves them for a second. He watches Bobby back down on the floor, and puts his feet in his face again. Bobby swats at them.Darien withdraws his feet, he gets an idea. He curls up into a tight ball, and quicksilvers himself, he gets up off the couch and stands in front of the tv. Bobby reaches back to get another bowl of popcorn.   
  
"Hey, Fawkes, where'd you go?" He goes to go find him, thinking he went to go snoop in his stuff. Darien dequicksilvers and sits back on the couch.  
  
Bobby comes back a few minutes later."Hey, where'd you go?"  
  
"What do you mean, I have been here the whole time watching Marnie. Where'd you go?"Darien asks innocently  
  
"Nevermind. I found a way to bug Eberts. We'll call him, well you can."   
  
"I can call him."  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
"It was your idea."  
  
"No, it was my idea that you call. You know his number."  
  
"I do not, I have an idea, why don't we both call. You can look it up in the phonebook?"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Let's not start this again, go get the phonebook."  
  
  



	5. ch. 5

Part 5  
  
Alex gazes into Eberts blue eyes, she thinks of where to begin. She notices for the first time the radio playing jazz, in the far corner of the room.She looks around the room,not turning to look behind her though, it is simple, with very few furniture pieces. A small writing table, a bookcase, an easel, a dresser, a small chair, and the bed, all with the same matching wood. The one thing that stands out in the room, are the paintings scattered about, some leaning against the chair and the wall, and some hanging on the wall, and one which must be half done on the easel. She wonders where his paints could be, she doesn't see them. Several blue stackable boxes catch her attention near the bookcase. "He must keep the paints in there." she thinks. She backs away from him, so she can sit. He sits up as well, and she notices for the first time, his sleeping attire, his blue plaid pajamas, they look cute on him.It was almost sweet, how wrinkly they are, she notices the bed is just as rumpled as his pajamas, it does not seem out of place for someone so organized.   
  
He notices her straighten out the wrinkles. "I toss in my sleep, " he explains.  
  
"I wouldn't see you as the type before today, but it seems to fit you. You didn't toss when I was in your arms though." She gives him a sweet smile. "but if you do later, I won't mind."  
  
He gives her a shy smile in return. "I don't know why I didn't."  
  
She lovingly straightens his hair. "I was trying to think of where to begin, and I got caught up noticing my surroundings. I am sorry." She frowns a little, "this is a little hard."  
  
"I know, I have been comtemplating how to tell you my problems, I rarely let people know them." He answers. He allows her to straighten his hair it feels so nice. Though this moment seems akward, too.  
  
"I am that way too, but I want to tell you.Give me a few more seconds." She says, she closes her eyes as to think, and gets swept up into the music. She gives a tight smile. "I know how to begin, now."   
  
The phone rings. "Do you want me to let it ring, so you can tell me?" he asks quietly.  
  
"No, you should get it, it may be important, and we have all night, if you will allow it. "   
  
He gives her a small smile, which make his face light up. "He has such a beautiful smile." she thinks to himself, "I can see that smile forever, and still want to see it more."  
  
"Hello?" He says, picking up the black phone off its cradle.   
  
"Hello." Darien and Robert greet in unison. They had practiced that.  
  
"Oh? Is there something I can help you with?" Albert begins to wonder if they are here to ask him to do something, he doesn't want to do them any favors right now.  
  
"We just wanted to see how you were." Darien answers, as Hobbes says "What's new, buddy?"   
  
"I can't make out what you are saying when you both talk at the same time, guys." Albert lies. Why had he picked up, maybe he should hang up while there is still time. He doesn't really want to tell Alex his problems, but he wants to hear the sound of her voice. It is having a pleasing effect on him, and he is deeply concerned about her.  
  
"We just wanted to see how you were." Darien comments.  
  
"Yeah, What's new, buddy?" Hobbes asks, this time waiting till after Darien is done.  
  
"Umm....nothing."   
  
"Nothing, you sure about that? We have reason to believe you made Alex cry, why'd you make her cry?" Hobbes asks impatiently. Darien shoots him a glare, he was suppose to ask Eberts that.  
  
"I did...I did not make her cry.Why would I make her cry?"Albert frowns.  
  
"We didn't say you did, we were asking if you did?" Darien answers.   
  
"I didn't."   
  
"Sure, and why was she crying then, E-Berts?" Hobbes asks supiciously.  
  
Albert contemplates dropping the phone on the cradle, then they would continue to hound him. "I don't know, Robert. Why don't you go ask her." Alex draws closer to him, she knows she is being talked about. He pulls her into a hug, putting his head on her shoulder. She smiles down on him.  
  
"Well it seems she isn't picking up the phone at her apartment." Darien lies, they hadn't checked.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you." Albert answers quickly. Alex is beginning to play with his brown hair. She kisses the brown spot on his forehead.He gives her a loving smile.  
  
"Well, I guess we have to go find her." Darien says.  
  
"I guess." Albert hangs up the phone.  
  
He changes sitting positions, and pulls her unto his lap. "Why don't you tell me, what is bothering you?" he says in a freaudian accent. She smiles and puts her head against his strong chest, looking up at him lovingly. "Well, to tell you the problem in two words, doctor, I'm lonely.But it looks like that may change."  
  
"Can you elobrate, my dear." He says going back into his normal voice, as the accent hurts his throat, since it has been so long since he has performed using it.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
(more to come)  
  
  



	6. ch. 6

Part 6  
  
"I miss my son, I was so ready for a child, and then he was taken away..." Tears run down Alex's checks, and she can't continue. She buries her face into Ebert's chest. He rubs her hair softly, and wipes away her tears.  
  
"You are lonely?" He says plainly. Sh e looks up at him. "I am. That's basically the problem, I may appear to be so strong, but I really need someone with me at times."  
  
"That's my problem, too." He whispers.   
  
"Is it?" she says, wondering if she can snuggle back into his warm, and safe chest.  
  
He nods. "I can't get people to understand me."   
  
"Why not, Albie, you seem so simple to understand?" She says seriously.  
  
He gazes into her deep brown eyes, and he sighs. "I knew you would say that, everyone tells me that, but if I am why hasn't anyone yet."He turns away from her gaze.  
  
She turns his head towards her gently.She looks into his sad blue eyes. "I upset you, I am sorry, I didn't mean to misjudge you."  
  
He frowns. He listens to the music for a few seconds, and gazes down into her eyes. "It isn't your fault. It's my fault.I'm sor...." He is interrupted by her pulling him closer to her, and drawing him into a soft kiss. He looks at her stunned, as their lips depart.   
  
"Was I wrong to do that?" She asks.  
  
"No, its...you suprised me. I liked it though." He says giving her a smile.  
  
"Look, don't be sorry, I misjudged you, it is my fault, but I would like to understand you, okay." She tells him.   
  
"Would you really?"   
  
"Yes, I would." She gazes up at him. "I have never met anyone I wanted to find so much about in such a short time. And I do mean a short time, until today, I never realized you may have been what I was always looking for.And now I am here with you, and it seems as if I was always meant to be here with you, in your arms."  
  
"I am sad this will not work out, like the rest of my relationships, because we would not be able to last that long." Eberts tells her.   
  
She is confused by this. "What do you mean? It can last if we want it to. I see no reason why we can't continue this relationship farther, maybe all the way to marriage if it comes to that."  
  
"I would love to live in your world, and you do seem the type of person, I would be in love with a long time, and hope I do wish maybe this would lead to marriage. But I am not sure if I could lose my job over it. I'm such an idiot, I have always wanted a beautiful angel to come into my life, and when you do, I become the cowardly mouse, fretting over things." He turns away from her again. He is troubled so troubled, he does not know what to do, this whole situation has confused him.  
  
"Lose your job? Why would you lose your job?" Then it hits her, the stupid out dated company policy. Eberts would surely be the one to lose his job, and she could tell it would sadden him, if they did continue the relationship, he would be the kind of person to feel sad for the short period she had to support them. Not that she knew he didn't act chauvanstic about it, its just he had had an old fashioned upbringing. He could tell.  
  
He looks down at her. He begins tracing her soft,pink lips. "I would be willing to try, if you are. Maybe we can pressure the Official into changing it." He leans to kiss her. She responds by opening her lips slightly.  
  
When their lips depart, he gazes into her eyes. "Would you mind if we went back to sleep. I feel exhausted."   
  
"So, do I."She slides out of his lap, and lets him lay down. He crawls under the blanket, and opens his arm invitingly to her.  
  
She crawls into the sanctuary of his arm. "Albie, one more question, before we go to sleep."  
  
"Yes, my love." He says as he snuggles next to her.  
  
"Was there a reason you were in bed at eight?" She lets him and buries her head in his chest again.  
  
"I had a headache." he says simply.  
  
"Do you still have a headache?" She turns her head to the left so she can speak  
  
"Yes, but it will be okay, don't go and try to rush to find me asprin it won't work."   
  
She laughs, "how'd you I was going to do that?"  
  
"Everyone tries that to, but I am allergic to asprin. Sleep usually clears it though." He says yawning.  
  
"If, it isn't gone when we wake up, I will massage your temples." She offers. She yawns as well and they both fall asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. ch. 7

Part 7  
  
Alexandra Monroe gazes down on the sleeping being below her, in the comfy little bed with blue sheets. ten minutes ago, she had carefully removed herself from the being, to use the bathroom, that was behind her, now she couldn't help but gaze lovingly at the unmoved sleeper.She pushes away a few strands of his short brown hair, that had fallen into his blue eyes, away from his face with one, graceful, caring gesture."He must be the most miserable creature at times, poor , wretched angel." She whispers softly to the room. She had only tried to get to really know him tonight, and it had come with a tangle of thoughts, and emotions, that bound him tightly from relating well to other people. For some reason, this doesn't disturb her, but intrigues her more. She had always felt herself as complicated, now she knows this poor quiet, smothered mouse, is more complicated then herself. She had always wanted to date an artist type, a quiet gentle soul, who could just accept her easily. Why had she not noticed before Eberts was just the one she needed, the one to make her feel complete, especially after her son had been taken away. She wanted to make him feel the same way too, to make him feel complete. They were the perfect match, it seems now, but why had it taken so long for her to find out. "You never were interested before, he was just Eberts, the lackey for the Official, not a real human being, " she said to herself. Everyone at the agency felt this way, it was like learning to drone yourself out when the official begins to lecture, it was part of the underwritten code of the agency. It wasn't written in the fine print, but you knew it was there.  
  
He tosses unto his other side, she wonders what he is dreaming. She smiles, bring the covers closer to his chin, and kisses his cheek. He had said he tossed in his sleep. If it had been some other day, she wouldn't have believed it. He would seem to her so neat and clean, that there was no way Eberts could do that. Claire believed he ironed his underwear. He does appear that way at times. Tonight, maybe by some strange force, she was being allowed into the real world of Albert Eberts, whose mind is chaotic at time. She found that so attractive. She knows she would have passed him off as oxymoronic, if some else had told her that. It would be some sign of a flaw in his character. Tonight, though it seemed as if it was a strenght. Eberts would have surely gone mental if his mind had been completely neat, he would drive himself nuts making sure everything is perfectly straight, and in its proper place.His paintings catch her eyes, and she walks to take a closer look at them. They are so beautiful, when could he have found the time to paint them. She goes to the one on the easel first, it is a sketching of a jazz quartet. Only some of the paint has been applied, a light background of greenish musical notes, and flowers floating in the air, jamming to the music, it looked all so real, though it was done in an impressionism style. She could almost hear the musicians playing, and it had nothing to do with the music playing in the corner. The painted musicians were playing a different song,a fast, upbeat number with lots of swing, as opposed to the slow, and heart wrenching Ella Fitzgerald tune that was playing from the small green cd player. She had an incredible urge to touch them to see if they were real. She does so carefully, tracing the instruments with her index finger, she doesn't want to smudge the paint if it is still wet. It is cold, and it tingles against her fingers, as if the paint has a life of its own. She moves on to look at a painting on the wall of a pirate ship, sailing through a tempest, a woman walking the plank. The waves look so real, she can almost feel their spray against her face.She can feel the ship beneath her feet, as she has become the woman about to fall to her death. She goes to look at it closer, and trips on the cd player cord, unplugging it, she doesn't fall but continues towards the painting.  
  
She doesn't hear Ella's voice fade away, she is too caught up, of imaging herself on the ship, and she can feel the wild storm around her. She doesn't hear the soft footsteps, coming up near, -or- him plugging back in the radio. She also doesn't hear him come up behind her, and wrap his arms around her until he whispers jokingly, in pirate accent, into her right ear. "What have ye done to walk the plank?"He kisses her nose, playfully.  
  
She jumps. He laughs slightly at her. She turns to face him, and he stops. "I .." She catches her breath. "Did I wake you?"  
  
"When you got intranced in my painting, you tripped over the cord of the cd player, it going off woke me."He says honestly.   
  
She stares at him with confused eyes. "What do you mean?" She says now realizing the music had died down for a second while she was in her trance.  
  
"The music helps me sleep, I listen to music when every I am not at work, when the music goes off in the morning, I know I must step back out of my world into the real world, does that make sense?" He says, playing with a strand of her hair, but keeping her gaze. He gives her a smile.  
  
She nods. "I understand, that's how it feels with me sometimes, when my music isn't on. I have to face the music, so to speak." She says with a laugh. He laughs as well. She smiles, his laugh sounds so musical to her ears. She kiss his cheek. "Will you be a dear, and explain to me, why these paintings are so life like, and beautiful."  
  
"Do you really think so?" He asks, bashfully.  
  
"Yes, they are, they are the most beautiful paintings, I have ever seen."   
  
"Thanks." He gives her a sheepish smile, in this light she cannot tell if he is blushing, but she has the feeling, he is. "I'll try to explain why they are so life like. "  
  
She gives him a smile.  
  
(more to come)  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. ch.8

Part 8  
  
Robert Hobbes scratches his almost bald head, as he searches through his "storage cabinet" for two bowls that are clean. He finds two bowls, that look fairly clean, and he wipes the dust out.He wonders how long he's had thes, they do not seem famillar to him. He doesn't remember seeing them before, maybe they are bugs, planted in his apartment. The maid just checked last week. He wonders if he should shatter them on the floor, he's about to when he remembers buying them at Kmart, three months ago, and tossing them into the cabinet. He forgets most of the time he has plates ans stuff in the cabinet, he usually just reuses the same bowl, spoon, fork, knife, cup, and plate. He hates doing dishes. "Good! Good!" He says to himself. "What's taking Darien so long with the ice cream?" They should have bought it earlier, but Hobbes's freezer is on the brink, again.Hobbes goes off to look for clean spoons.He knew he should have washed his dishes. But he hated to, only doing it when it was absoultly necessary, he knew he had to have some other silver wear here. He spots two spoons on the counter, but they were from his chinese takeout and he'd have to wash them. He leaves them there, it will be a few more days before they get moldy, and he has to clean them.  
  
Darien walks back in the apartment. "They were out of Rocky Road, so we have to settle for chocolate chip!!" he calls before coming into the tiny kitchen. He sits on one of the green barstools, and begins to swing around, paper bag in hand.  
  
"That's fine. Watch the bowls, make sure no beings crawl in them." Hobbes says setting the bowls, next to Fawkes. Hobbes kills a giant cockroach with a rolled up newspaper, before he goes back to looking for the spoons.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Darien asks.   
  
"Spoons, where could the spoons be?" He asks.  
  
Darien looks around the grungy kitchen, "Try that little draw next to the stove."  
  
"This one?" Hobbes asks pointing to the wrong drawer.  
  
"No, the one over there." Darien says and points.  
  
Hobbes opens the drawer, "Spoons!" He says excitedly. He goes over and sits next to Fawkes.  
  
Fawkes wipes the bowls out on his orange teeshirt, and takes the ice cream out of the bag, opens it, and scopes some in each of the bowls.Hobbes hands Fawkes a spoon, as Fawkes hands him a big bowl of ice cream.They begin to eat silently for a few moments.  
  
"Hey, Fawkes, you think we should go see what Eberts is up to?" He asks ice cream in his mouth.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to please swallow, before you talk? And what's with you and your occupation with Eberts today?" Fawkes asks.  
  
He swallows. "Sorry, he did make Alex cry, I am just curious why? We can go break into his house, you doing the the thing you are so good at, and see what's up?" Hobbes says and takes another bite of ice cream.  
  
"Maybe, let's finish our ice cream, though."  
  
Hobbes nods.  
  



	9. ch.9

Part 9  
  
Alex listens intently as Eberts explains the thought process behind the painting of a shadowy figure trampling through a field of violets. "He has been outcasted from society, to everything he feels an outsider, he thinks he can find the place where he belongs among the flowers, as their is no where else to turn he believes. It came from feelings of being the rubbish of society, and my desire to find somewhere to belong." He tells her.  
  
She nods sleepily, as she imagines the beautiful flowers caressing her legs, and the aroma of the violets wafting to her nose, as she walks towards the figure, to show he does belong. She yawns.  
  
He gazes at her with loving eyes. "It may be time we get back to bed, what do you say?" He asks, as she leans into his chest more, tiredly. She nods, absentmindly.It is almost laughable. He doesn't laugh though, it is rude. He removes his arms from her waist, and picks her up by from under his knees. She laughs as he does it not expecting it, and kisses his cheek. She head against the soft as a teddy bear fabric of his pajamas. She lets out a small content sigh.  
  
"It feels nice, being in your strong arms." She murmurs happily.  
  
"It feels nice holding someone in my arms. " He sets her down upon the bed, under the sheets. She pulls him on top of her in a long kiss.He responds willingly.She is about to begin exploring his mouth with her tongue, when it is broken by the front door being open. Eberts pulls away guiltily.  
  
"What schmuck leaves his front door unlock?" They hear Robert Hobbes say as he and Darien enter thunderiously.  
  
"Sorry about that." Alex whispers. She tries to pull him towards her again. His body resists.She frowns lightly. He grabs his robe.  
  
"I'm going to see what they want?" He says, and gets off the bed, and walks out of the room.   
  
"Stay here with me, please, Albie." She says trying not to scream at him. He looks into her brown eyes , and melts.  
  
"Okay." he whispers.  
  
She pulls him on top of her into a deeper kiss.His body and lips respond eagerly. It excites her, he puts so much passion in his little kisses, and this kiss is almost too much to bare.She moans slightly. The bedroom door is thrown open.  
  
"Ummm...." Hobbes stammers.  
  
"Eberts, we need to talk to you."Darien says, as Alex lets Eberts go. So, he can talk to his univited guests.  
  
"Wow!" he whispers softly to her. He slids off of her so he can sit, and face th agents.  
  
"Its this a bad time?" Hobbes asks.  
  
Eberts sighs. "It is, but you came in, so it is only proper to see what you want. What do you want?"  
  
"We...we...wanted to see why you made Alex..." Hobbes begins Darien interrupts him as Alex sits up beside Eberts, cuddling next to him.  
  
"Hello, Miss Monroe."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Fawkes, Mr. Hobbes, is this really important, we are busy here?" She says with fire in her voice.  
  
Fawkes and Hobbes know that tone. "Umm.. we just wanted to see what you two were up to." Darien answers, sitting in one of the blue chairs along the wall.  
  
"Hey, Hey, that's not fair...you made Alex cry, ..and now you're....well, I don't think I need to spell it out for you." Hobbes stammers, really mad anyone would pick Eberts over him.  
  
"I...I ..did not make her, cry...I wouldn't do that...." Eberts answers, "unlike you." he whispers at the end.  
  
"Hey, I heard that Eberts, I would not. I resent that you little brown noser." Hobbes says. Darien begins looking around the room.  
  
"Hey!" Alex yells. "Let's get this straight, he did not make me cry, and you guys are starting to get childish!" She says to all three.  
  
"I'm sorry," Eberts whispers and bows his head.  
  
She puts her arms around his shoulders. "It's okay, I wasn't really talking about you. I know you were venting your anger, hon." She whispers in his ear.  
  
"Are you sure he didn't make you cry?"Hobbes asks.  
  
"Yes, I am sure, he did not make me cry."  
  
"Postive?"  
  
She glares at him about to shout at him again when Darien interrupts. "Hey, Eberts did you paint these pictures?"  
  
"What pictures?" Hobbes says turning to see.  
  
"Yes, I did, Darien, do you like them?" Eberts asks shyly.  
  
"I love them, they are beautiful, could you paint me one for my apartment?"  
  
"I guess, it depends on what you want me to paint." Eberts answers.  
  
"I don't know yet, I'll get back to you." Darien says.  
  
Eberts nods.  
  
"Will you paint me one, Albert, old buddy?" Hobbes asks.  
  
(More to come)  
  
  



	10. ch. 10

Part 10  
  
It takes Eberts half an hour to make them leave, after numerous promises that he will paint them each two paintingd for their apartments, before they even made their way out of his room into the hallway. Alex doesn't say a word. She watches them, she stays out of this one for once, Eberts can most certainly handle himself, and she doesn't want to make him anymore uncomfortable, by taking away this moment to stand up to the two stooges. She closes her eyes, halfway through, and falls asleep.  
  
Albert closes the door lightly behind them, when they step into the hallway.  
  
"Are we going to get all the details concerning you and Alex?" Hobbes asks, as Eberts turns to face them again.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" He raises an eyebrow. He finds it strange how Robert only wants to be his friend when he wants something out of him.  
  
"You know what I mean, eBees, when you and her get it on, can we have the details." Hobbes begs playfully.  
  
"Who said we would...get it on?" He says with a frown.  
  
"Weren't you about to?" Darien asks, leaning aganist the happy blue flowery wallpaper.  
  
"No, we were just ..." He starts.  
  
Hobbes cuts him off. "Making out, come on you can't get us to believe you were just making out, you were on top of her man, and I don't think I have to spell out what comes after that. Unles you're a ...." Hobbes begins to chuckle. "You are aren't you?"  
  
"What are you implying that I have never had sex?" Eberts asks, with a well placed frown.  
  
"You are, admit it, I can't belive your a thirty something and haven't..." He can't finish because he is chuckling too hard.  
  
"I will have you know, I have slept with women before, Robert!" He says coldly.  
  
"Prove it." Hobbes says.  
  
"What's he going to do have to make a list of all the girls he's slept with, and give you their phone numbers, so you can call and verify?" Darien jokes.  
  
"That's not a bad idea.You want to make us a list, eBees, old buddy." Hobbes says with a grin.  
  
"I most certainly will not, why should I insult them like that. You just want the list so you can get a date!" Eberts answers,staged anger in his eyes. He really finds this quite amusing, because that probably is why Hobbes wants the list.  
  
Darien laughs. "He's got you there, man."  
  
"Take your leftovers, that insults me, why would I want your leftovers, you little brown noser, and its probably is a short list, because people you had sex with in your dreams does not count, wait there goes your whole list." Hobbes snaps viscously.He turns to Darien. "And why are you siding with him anyway?"  
  
"I wasn't." Darien answers matter-of- factly.  
  
"They aren't my leftovers, they all left me!" Eberts answers dryly. He turns to leave them their.  
  
Darien slaps Hobbes in the back of the head. "Hey, Eberts?"  
  
Eberts turns around. "What?"  
  
"There is some reason why you won't give us the details, and its not the fact that Hobbes here hasn't taken his meds and is questioning you, and I don't think it has anything to do with how old fashion you are, is there something wrong with you having a relationship with Alex?" Darien asks.  
  
"Yes, there is. " He comments.  
  
"Its the fact you made her cry isn't it?" Hobbes asks accusingly.  
  
"No, its not that, its the Official can't find out."   
  
"Why, you and the Official have something going on?" Hobbes blurts.  
  
"If you read the whole company policy, you would know relationships between co-workers are prohibitted by company regulations, section 2 part d." Eberts snaps.  
  
"Would he fire you because of this?" Darien asks.  
  
"He will most certainly not fire his five star freebie agent, so I will get the cut."  
  
"But can he consider it a relationship if your just ...bonking her?" Hobbes asks.  
  
"Well, we're both hoping it won't just be that way, we really do want a relationship, but we have to keep a low profile till then." Eberts explains.  
  
"How you going to do that, you trust Hobbes and me that much to keep our mouth shut?" Darien gives Eberts an evil grin.  
  
"Fine, play that way if you must. Good night, and lock the door behind you." Eberts says and goes back into his room.  
  
"We really going to tell the fat man?Cause I am in, if we do." Hobbes proudly states.  
  
"Nah, let's keep it a secret for now, let's see what happens. I want to see how long they can keep it a secret."  
  
(More to come)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. ch. 11

Part 11  
  
Alex opens her eyes when Eberts comes back in the room. "Have they left?" She asks.  
  
"I believe so." He walks towards her, she meets him halfway, and pulls him unto the bed in a deep kiss, unsnapping the snaps on his plaid pajamas with her hands at the same time. Eberts accepts willingly. His hands drifting to unbutton her shirt.  
  
---  
Eberts wakes up to the sound of the music going off. "Alex?" He calls noticing the bed is empty, sweat clings to him, and the sheets entangled around his body. He frees the covers around him.   
  
His Housemate, Nathan Bello, with his mop of blond hair peeks in. "Who's Alex?"  
  
"Did someone come by during the night?" Eberts asks.  
  
"Claudia did, but you knew that, you saw her come in at seven, before you went to sleep at eight. No one for you.Why?" He looks concernedly at his friend, he hopes hes not cracking up again.  
  
"You sure?" Eberts asks, hoping he may be wrong.  
  
"I was up all night, working on my presentation, I think I would know if someone came over. Are you having another mental breakdown, because you know Doctor Benard would be happy to take you back if it comes to that."   
  
Eberts gives a deep frown. "I am not going back to Doctor Bernard, I do not need shrinks implanting ideas in my head, especially that evil woman. I am fine, it was just a dream I guess." Eberts answers, anger and disappointment singed through his words.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that, I'm going on a run soon, and you still have an hour before you actually need to get ready for work, you want to come." Nathan asks. 'Maybe Albie needs some fresh air,' he thinks to himself.  
  
"No, I want to finish my painting for Miss Gragner."He answers.   
  
"Okay, catch you later then." Nathan says, removing his head.  
  
Eberts wipes the sleep from his eyes, and stands up. He looks down at his bed, now he must make an important decision to make it -or- not. He decides not to, no one is coming over today anyway. He doesn't have to be neat all the time, and an unmade bed gives his room character sometimes. He walks over to the easel with the picture of the unfinished jazz band on it.He wants to finish it, but he really needs to finish the Gragner one. He puts his painting aside, and goes to find where he hid the horrid poodle painting.  
  
His cell phone rings. He hopes its not the official. He answers it hastenly, knowing he should have got the caller id on it.  
"Hello?" He answers softly.  
  
"Hi, Eberts, I am sorry, I slipped out."  
  
He sighs with relief. "So, it wasn't a dream?"  
  
"No, no dream, Albie, I was lying in your arms early this morning, and I realized I didn't feed my cat. I hope you don't mind, I was going to leave you a note but I didn't want to search through your things."   
  
He smiles. "I don't mind, thank you for calling me, I thought it had been a dream, and I was going crazy again."  
  
"Well, if it was it was a very nice dream, especially after Hobbes and Fawkes left." She answers.  
  
"Yes, it was." He smiles. "But my housemate Nathan said he had been up all night, and didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Was he the one asleep in the living room?"  
  
Eberts laughs. "Probably him, I am glad it wasn't a dream."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Well, since it wasn't a dream, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Eberts asks.  
  
"I would suggest maybe lunch as well, but we will not be able to do that for awhile, but I'd love to come out to dinner with you." She answers happily.  
  
"How about I pick you up at your place at seven thirty, if we get out before then, and wear something formal?"  
  
"Okay, see you then."  
  
(more to come)  
  
  
  
  



	12. ch. 12

Part 12  
  
5: 30 am  
  
"Are you sure the Official comes in this early?" Darien asks, shifting his postion for the third time in fifteen minutes. Crossed legged on the floor now,he wonders why the Official changed his morning hours on them again, and he stares up at the pacing Hobbes.   
  
"I think so,I don't know why he started coming in earlier, you know I wish you hadn't recommend we do this. I would really like to go back to bed." He yawns.  
  
"I know, I would too, but I think its important that we do this. You said you were getting bored on what to do at night when we have down time. What better thing to do than spy on Eberts and Monroe." Darien really doesn't want to spy on them, he just knows Hobbes will jump at the idea. Its an experiment, he wants to see if he can get Monroe dating that maybe she will stop being so bitchy towards them, and trust their ability to do their job correctly, without the petty backup, she always insists upon. He always is suprised when something interesting comes out of Hobbes paranoid suggestions, though he still will never trust them all, they have got them into some tight spots.   
  
"I don't see what she sees in him, I mean I have been trying to win some brownie points since she first got here, and that little mouse, walks in on her one day crying, and then they are totally in love now." Hobbes says bitterly. He rubs the back of his balding head, his brown eyes searching the corridors for the Fat Man.  
  
"Did you ever think it may have been going on before then, did you see how uncomfortable Eberts was when we walked in Monroe's office, yesterday. He's more paranoid then you are about losing his job over this. Even though in the hallway he told me if 'I wanted to play that way fine.' I don't think he really wants to lose his job, especially if it has been going on a while, and they are planning to get married -or- something. He probably gets paid less than you, hes basically a glorified Gopher."   
  
"Who is a glorified Gopher?" The Official asks, standing right behind the pacing Hobbes. Hobbes turns and backs away, slightly, so he doesn't collide into the Fat Man. "And do you know its five thirty, you do not need to be here so early."  
  
"Well, we have something to discuss with you about company policy." Darien says, rising from his postion on the wall. His stood on ends hair bounces a little, as he stands.  
  
The Official glares at them. "What exactly about the company policy?"  
  
"Why don't we discuss this in your office." Hobbes suggests, walking towards the door.  
  
He continues to glare, "This better not be something stupid, like when you tried to request a pinball machine in the keep."  
  
"Hey, that wasn't stupid, I thought that was a pretty good idea." Hobbes defends.  
  
"Why do you think I changed my hours, so I would not have to hear anymore of your suggestions on how to make changes." He answers his own question.  
  
"Look, I think you will like this one, it may help improve a little problem we have." Darien says.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"A one Miss Alexandra Monroe."Hobbes and Fawkes say in unison.  
  
"Step into my office."  
  
----  
Thirty minutes later.  
  
"Why should I make it where Eberts has time for a sex life, I need his assistance at all hours, when we are on cases." The Official says wiping off his reading glasses.  
  
"Listen, when we barged in on them kissing, Alex vocal five seconds, but then she turned it over to Eberts to get us out of his house. She respects him enough to let him speak on his behalf. Don't you think if they started dating, and getting far into the romance, he can go talk to her in the hallway, when she starts getting all mucho, and put her in her place." Fawkes answers.  
  
"Yeah, what he said." Hobbes replies.  
  
"Who said she would?" The Official asks.   
  
Fawkes and Hobbes do not have time to answer. Whispers are heard in the hallway.  
  
"This wasn't a good idea, you picking me up for work."   
  
"I wanted too."   
  
"You can't do it again, without asking, it looks supicous you coming in at six. "   
  
"Okay, I am sorry. "  
  
"You should go, I'll see you later."  
  
"Before I go you have a spot of..."  
  
"Leave it, its barely noticable. Go home, and get some sleep."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The Official smiles. He motions for them to come in. "I think you may have something. I appricate your suggestion, and will work on it." He says as he reconizes the first voice as Eberts, and the second voice as Monroe.  
  
Fawkes and Hobbes smile. "Good, Good." Hobbes says as Fawkes says, "We'd knew you see the light."  
  
A knock resonates from outside the door. Fawkes and Hobbes go to sit in the chairs in front of the Official's desk.  
  
"Come in, Eberts!" He calls. His assistant enters quietly. He doesn't say a word. The Official stares at the two agents in the chair. "Do not come in here a third time asking me about that stupid pinball machine!"  
  
"Its a good idea sir." Hobbes says, catching onto the game.  
  
"Everybody likes pinball." Fawkes follows with. He turns to Eberts "Don't you like pinball, Eberts?"  
  
He starts to open his mouth.  
  
"Do not answer that Eberts, we do not have it in our budget, maybe, just maybe if you do the next twelve cases without botching anything, we will see about getting you a small one!" The Official glares at them.  
  
"Twelve? Don't you think that's a little severe, sir?" Hobbes says.   
  
"No, you are dismissed."   
  
They leave hastily. The Official glances up at his assistant. "Is that paint on your hand?" He says noticing a small patch of blue.  
  
"Oh?"he looks down at his hand, "Should I go wash it off?"  
  
"No, it gives you character, Eberts." The official jokes. "I have some paperwork to do, and you have files to update, get on with you!"  
  
Eberts nods and scurries out.  
  
The Official finds a form in the bottom of his desk drawer that reads, "Changes to Company Policy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. ch. 13

Part 13  
  
Eberts nervously pulls his 'forty nine Mercury into the parking lot for Alex's apartment complex. He wonders if he should of warn his zoo suit, hopefully his black tuxedo will be fine. He locks the car up, then begins to walk her house, he doesn't remember if he locked the car, so he walks back and checks. Its locked. Its a good thing he came back though, he left the roses sitting on the passenger seat.He unlocks the door, and picks up the roses carefully and locks the door back. He walks again toward Alex's apartment. Its been so long since he's been on a date, he hopes it goes well. He knocks on her door. Then he sees the buzzer. 'Idiot' he thinks.  
  
Alex answers the dress wearing a long, deep green satin dress. "You're early." She muses.  
  
"I'm sorry, you're probably not ready. I can go wait in the car." He says shyly. He remembers the roses. "Oh, these are for you."  
  
"Its okay, I've been ready for an hour. Thanks. Why don't you come in while I put these in a vase." She says.  
  
He nods, and enters quietly. She goes into the kitchen, and finds a vase, pouring water in it, and pulling the plastic package off, placing them in the water. She hopes Louie Louie won't jump on the counter and eat them. She grabs her purse and walks back towards him. He opens the door for her, "Thank you." He closes the door and they walk to his Mercury.  
  
"Don't tell me you can afford that on government pay." She jokes, throwing her head back slightly with a small laugh. Her auburn hair falling back in place when she moves her head back to its former postion. He unlocks her car door, and holds it open for her.  
  
"Oh, course not." He says, closing the door behind her as she steps in. He walks around to the other side, and lets himself in. He closes the door as he sits.  
  
"You know this car, reminds me of one I saw in a movie." She says, thinking he probably won't know the movie.  
  
"With James Dean?" He asks in a normal tone,buckling up, and starting it up.  
  
"Yes, and Natalie Wood."  
  
"So, you have seen 'Rebel Without A Cause?' He asks, pulling out.  
  
"Its one of my favourite movies."  
  
"Mine, too." He gives her a soft smile.  
  
"I've never met anyone who knew that movie. That is wonderful, " She says happily, buckling her seatbelt. She gives him a grin.  
  
They continue talking happily on the drive, and soon pull into Chez Maus. They are escorted to their table, Eberts is seated facing the door. They begin to look at the windows. Eberts takes a sip of water from glasses the waiter had placed in front of him.  
He almost spits it out, as he watches Robert Hobbes, Darien Fawkes, Claire Keeply, and The Official coming in.  
  
"What is it, Albie?" Alex says watching him.  
  
He swallows the water harshly. "The Official, Darien, Hobbes, and Claire just walked in, and I really don't want to be fired when our first date has barely begun." He whispers.  
  
"They probably won't even notice us, don't worry."  
  
"They're coming this way." he mumbles, he starts to hide his face, with the menu. Alex stops him.  
  
"I'm telling you..." She catches the Maitre D' coming with them in tow, and she puts her menu over her face, to hide it.  
  
He raises an eyebrow in her direction and is about to do the same, when the Official spots him. He waves.Eberts gives a small wave back.   
  
"I like this table." Hobbes says, pointing to the one right next to Eberts.  
  
"Certainly, sir." The Maitre D' says with a nod, and seats them there.  
  
"Hello, Eberts, so who is your lady friend this evening?" The Official asks, setting a piece of paper in front of him.   
  
Eberts reads its quickly before saying anything. His eyes light up as he reads it, he almost giggles. His face turns into a truimphant smile, as he finishes. He turns his face serious. "I think you know, Miss Monroe." He answers.  
  
Alex glares at him from over the menu. He slips her the paper. She places the menu down to read it.  
  
Darien and Hobbes lets out wolfwhistles when they notice her all dolled up.  
  
She ignores them, and reads the document. She smiles at the end. "Whose doing was this?" She asks the next table.  
  
"You know you love us." Darien says, pulling Hobbes and the official into a male bonding embrace.  
  
"So, Eberts, when do we get the details?" Hobbes jollyily asks.  
  
The End!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
